


'Twas the Day of the Wedding

by heartbash



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: 6x04, 6x05, Fluff, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbash/pseuds/heartbash
Summary: Fluffy poem, inspired by "Niagara," to the "tune" of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.





	'Twas the Day of the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2009 after "Niagara" and then it got buried in my files. It resurfaced today and I'm sharing with you!
> 
> This is a little fluffy poem to the "tune" of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.

Twas the day of the wedding and all through the hotel

Diasters occurring, it was not going well

Everything seemed to go wrong from the start

Perhaps inviting the office was not smart

 

Michael told the secret that Pam would be a mom

Then tried to recover with a speech on condoms

Jim kept his cool, but much to his frustration

Michael continued, "It's a different sensation!"

 

Andy was injured while doing the splits

His sore, torn scrotum had him in fits

And hotel management gave Kevin the blues

When they smelled a foul odor and threw away his shoes

 

To top it all off, Dwight slept with Pam's friend

And promptly ignored her, he surely did offend

But the wedding was starting and all was put aside

Jim was getting anxious to see his stunning bride

 

Then from Jim's phone there came such a clatter

He went straight to Pam to see what was the matter

Her veil had torn, and she was quite upset

But Jim whisked her away and told her not to fret

 

Creed stole some gifts: a toaster, a spice rack

Michael asked Pam's mom for a snack

After an hour, the guests were quite nervous

But the couple returned and they started the service

 

Dwight got the signal and rose from his seat

Then music filled the air, a familiar beat

It was from the popular YouTube video

Pam was shocked but told her sister, "You should go"

 

She asked "What? What happened? I thought you'd be pissed"

"This song is on your 'Do Not Play list'"

But Pam just smiled and let everyone dance

Jim gave his approval with one shrugging glance

 

Now Phyllis now Stanley now Andy and Creed

Now Erin now Kelly, the whole office indeed

Got chance to be part of the Jim and Pam wedding

The happiness, joy, and playfulness spreading

 

Little did the guests know that Pam and Jim

Left for the Maid of the Mist 'on a whim'

They exchanged their vows in a more private setting

Just the two of them, a choice they wouldn't be regretting

 

After the ceremony Jim finally revealed

His secret plan that he had concealed:

"I am happy and all but I'm sure you'll agree

The boat was perfect. Thank God for Plan C.

Plan B was the church but I'm sure you know

Plan A was to marry her a long time ago."


End file.
